What once was blissful
by The Sebastian Michaelis
Summary: Libraries, candy and drama, OH MY! What happens when you get locked in a library? Well why don't you ask the twins...


**What once was blissful…**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club **

_**Hikaru's thoughts **_

* * *

><p>Hikaru sat blissfully next to Kaoru eating an orange pixy stick he had pulled from his school bag. Kaoru sat staring blankly at the television screen and then he dropped his red pixy stick sending red candy dust all over the hardwood floor.<p>

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing" he mumbled looking down at the spilled candy.

"Its okay" the older twin said standing up and walking over to his school bag "I have more"

Hikaru grabbed the closest one and walked over and handed it to him. He shook his head and handed it back. _**I guess he's not upset about the candy. But what could possible be wrong? I thought he had a great day at school, host club went great and at lunch he seemed so happy. **_A small stream of tears fell from his golden eyes. Hikaru turned to his twin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can tell me anything" he said reassuringly.

"You wouldn't understand" Kaoru replied shrugging Hikaru's hand off his shoulder and then wiping his eyes on his uniform sleeve.

_**Why wouldn't I understand? I think I'm a pretty smart person, but I guess he disagrees. Why is he acting so strange? It's not normal for him. **_Kaoru pulled a small tear stained wrinkled piece of paper from his coat pocket, quickly looking it over before throwing at the small waste bin in the corner. Hikaru quickly pounced over to the trash bin and picked up the small tattered piece of paper. After skimming it over he finally looked up at his twin.

"Where did you get this?" he asked gingerly, trying not to upset his fragile brother more.

"I found it, it was in my notebook…the purple one" Kaoru replied, still looking at his feet.

_**Who would give him this? Does anyone understand how fragile he really is? Or am I the only one? But really how cruel can a person get? **_Kaoru sighed and put his head in his hands. He could tell his attitude had frustrated his brother, and that fact made him sadder.

"Don't listen to the person, who gave you this note, they're lying" Hikaru said trying to convince him not to be so upset.

Kaoru didn't even dare look at Hikaru. He was too caught up in the sadness that currently controlled his thoughts. _**Why won't he answer me? I was trying to help him, not hurt him further! It worries me when gets like this, so sullen and depressed. **_Hikaru hugged his younger twin before handing him a box of tissues so he could dry his eyes, which were now red and puffy from crying. Instead of using the tissues Kaoru wiped his eyes on Hikaru's jacket sleeve, but Hikaru really didn't mind.

"T-Thank you, Hikaru" he stuttered as he tried to recompose himself.

_**He's probably stress out, he'll probably be better by morning. Or at least I hope he'll be. Why does he have to worry me so? **_

"I'll get the maids to make us some tea, you stay here" the older twin said with a small wave as he left the room.

"I've been trying to get you to leave me alone for the past twenty minutes" Kaoru muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Hikaru asked, peaking his head back through the door.

"Nothing" he replied blankly.

"Oh, okay then" Hikaru said, leaving again.

"Finally" Kaoru muttered, flipping his hair to cover his eyes.

_**And now he's trying to kick me out? What is his problem! All of this, over a note? A stupid little insignificant piece of paper can make him act like this? **_Hikaru returned moments later carrying a tray with two small cups of green tea and medium dish covered in sugar cookies, he sat them down in front of Kaoru and then sat next to his twin. Kaoru scowled at the food and pushed the tray away from himself and in front of his brother.

"Not hungry" he mumbled.

"You didn't eat lunch and you didn't have anything at host club either, are you sure?" Hikaru questioned, waving half a cookie in his face.

"Stop that" Kaoru shouted, slapping his brother's hand out of his face and then storming out of the room.

"Kaoru! Wait!" Hikaru called as he tried to follow his twin before he completely disappeared in the huge library that was on the west wing of the mansion.

Kaoru knew the best places in the library, like where small hiding spots were. He sat himself in the lower part of one of the large bookcases and began reading 'To Kill A Mocking Bird'.

"Kaoru, where are you?" Hikaru asked, looking frantically down isles and in bookcases.

'None of your business' Kaoru wanted to say, but he didn't even wish to speak right now. Hikaru looked around for a few more minutes before closing the library door and grabbing a book; he sat down at the small meeting table in the middle room and began to skim through the book. He was never fond of reading.

"When you're done playing your childish games Kaoru, I'll unlock the door" he said, loud enough for his twin to hear.

_**Why did I even get a book? I hate reading! UGH and now I'm locked in a place full of books, GREAT. Oh no, the key! What did I do with the key! **_Hikaru dug through his jacket pocket with no luck. Small trinkets, gum wrappers and bits of paper cluttered the table, but no key. Truth was the key had found its way out of the library and into the hallway.

"Kaoru, we're locked in the library" Hikaru said in a nervous voice.

"Great job" Kaoru replied sarcastically "Do you know how dark it gets in here at night?"

"No" Hikaru said timidly.

"Well let's just wait and see" Kaoru said more sarcastically than before.

A few moments later the lights flickered for only second before they shut off for the night. Kaoru scowled and crawled out of the bookcase, now he couldn't read.

Hikaru on the other hand was scared out of his mind, why did it have to be so dark? He wasn't a huge fan of the dark or libraries. _**It's so dark. I mean like I can't even see my hands, it's just that dark. Isn't that great? My two LEAST favorite things and I'm stuck with both. JUST wonderful. Totally and utterly wonderful. **_

"Hikaru, where are you?" Kaoru asked as he crawled through the darkness.

"Over here under the table" Hikaru replied.

Kaoru made his way under the table and sat next to Hikaru, who was shivering due to the fact it was so cold in the library at night. Hikaru just want to leave! It was cold, dark, and most of all boring. What a horrible end to a horrible day. Kaoru yawned before curling up into a small ball under the table and laying his jacket over himself, attempting to sleep.

"Night" Kaoru said.

"Night? You're going to sleep?" Hikaru questioned.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired" Kaoru replied, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Well goodnight then" he said with a yawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice story right? <strong>

**Review. **

**Review. **

**Review.**

**Review. **

**Thanks for readin' **

**I think this is one shot, but IDK so REVIEW  
><strong>


End file.
